


Your Hand in Mine

by HornedWyvern



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Eos Politics, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Male Domination in later chapters, Minor Noctis Lucis Caelum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, More as I go on - Freeform, Reader-Insert, pregnancy in later chapters, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedWyvern/pseuds/HornedWyvern
Summary: Arranged Marriage AU with Ravus.A lulling ensemble of winds and strings played as you floated down the petal strewed path. Hundreds of eyes were upon you, all witnessing as you become closer to the moonlit altar. A heavy inhale slipped into your lungs, breathing it out at the last steps of the aisle; you managed to calm the frantic muscle beating in your chest. As you lingered your eyes over the stone altar as well the Priestess that welcomed you behind it; your eyes found the glint of argent armor.A hand, plated in obsidian metal and leather offered towards you. Your jeweled grasp accepted; it guiding you beside him. You both had promised to meet on this fated day, and here he was in all his magnificence Your fiancé; Ravus Nox Fleuret– King of Tenebrae.





	Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on the song 'Love Dream' by Franz Liszt with inspiration from Jane Austen and Game of Thrones. 
> 
> The Main ship is F!Reader x Ravus but will have Aranea x F!Reader and graze on F!Reader x Ardyn. Niflheim is still active and doing their thing but decided to not attack all those years ago. Our babe, Ravus, gets a bit of a break but then now has to be married to you. This to him really sucks -- and you'll find out why later. 
> 
> TW for this chapter: Physical abuse and talk of war.

You looked like a sapphire–A pure, pristine blue sapphire bathed in silvery moonlight; blessed in the benevolent sea water. The curves of your dress drape like a rushing stream, your veil’s train flowing like the mouth of a river; deep and untamed. Its beautiful Accordian hand-woven silk fabric glimmered in the full moonlight in hues of alabaster and faint aqua. The Sylleblossoms crowning your head mingled with Calla Lilies in your bouquet; contrasting perfectly against your fair skin. Your being was innocent divinity, you felt blessed by all the astrals and above. Each step you took, you drew you closer and closer not only your future but to the goal you’ve sought for ages. The seeds of your training, toil, and sweat flowered.

A lulling ensemble of winds and strings played as you floated down the petal strewed path. Hundreds of eyes were upon you, all witnessing as you become closer to the moonlit altar. A heavy inhale slipped into your lungs, breathing it out at the last steps of the aisle; you managed to calm the frantic muscle beating in your chest. As you lingered your eyes over the stone altar as well the Priestess that welcomed you behind it; your eyes found the glint of argent armor.

A hand, plated in obsidian metal and leather offered towards you. Your jeweled grasp accepted; it guiding you beside him. You both had promised to meet on this fated day, and here he was in all his magnificence Your fiancé; Ravus Nox Fleuret– King of Tenebrae.

-

You came to the lush verdant realm of Zoldara Henge one week before your wedding day. Arriving by train with your governess and father as well a small clutch of staff. Your governess had prepared you this day ever since the former king of Tenebrae had offered an alliance sealed by marriage. Your father who was a gentle lord that had many suitors requesting your hand; one even being the Niflheim Chancellor, accepted the king’s offer without much thought. When you turned twenty you would be married to his only son; Prince Ravus. It was your family that ruled over one of the last territories that protected the capital from the Imperial threat. Already being bred in the art of combat, hunting, and tactical strategy; The Fleurets would have security across the border and your family favoritism among the royal family and advanced military access… As well more money, of course. 

There wasn’t say in the matter for the betrothed. The deal struck before you could comprehend really anything and you barely remembered the first time even meeting Ravus; you were seven years old. He was some simple freckled, snubbed nose brat that pulled at your hair when you came too close. The idea of marriage to him was far from your infantile mind; you were far more focused on other things like coloring and chasing rabbits in the forest. Yet– You still remembered sitting with him in the playroom, reading to you with a soothing, caramel-sweet voice. 

The last few years of your life were dedicated to training to become the perfect queen, wife, and mother. It now was the time to prove – not only to yourself but all who had helped you along the way– it had all not been for naught. Everyone assured you that you would lead to doing great things and become loved by the people you governed. You repeated this like a mantra more times than you could count. 

Your destination had finally come when the whistle of the train and screech of metal resonated ahead of you. Wistful thoughts were broken with your governess’ voice beckoning you from your plush seat. The dim, tempered light of the blithe Tenebraian day shone through the glossy windows. It was almost late afternoon, yet the trip truthfully felt a lot shorter than it had been. You’d been traveling since the early morning. Your backside was relieved with a hearty stretch of your arms and legs. 

The train had pulled into a private station. One dedicated to the royal family and their guests.The location was near the mouth of a path that led to the magnificent Fenestala Manor; your future home. It loomed over the station with the regal decor and lush mountainside. It had been since you’d it in person but did you best not to let your mouth agape at its vast size 2while peering at it through a window. The hush chatter of the cluster of people who were there to greet you brought back your attention.

The sun stung your eyes as weary steps reluctantly pulled you off the train. Wasn’t Zoldara Henge commonly misty and somber most days? You echoed to yourself. Luck struck that you would arrive at a rarity of a day as if the Astrals had planned it. You blocked the beam of light that shone down on the platform, your eyes adjusting to the Victorian gardenia path before you. 

They stood all gawking, smiles lit on their faces. There was a cluster flamboyant guards, well-dressed servants and as well and two elegant carriages pulled by pairs of lean pewter Tenebrian chocobos. You examined them all– mostly the birds but found a set of courtly women who looked identical besides the apparent age gap, a lean man as well stood near who was similar to his female counterparts but less jovial. He watched you intently with keen eyes that were buried under furrowed brows.

It was your father who spoke first, he led himself straight to the monarchial woman amidst the welcoming entourage. She was none other than the Queen Mother; Sylva Nox Fleuret. Adorned in fine white and deep blue robes, a jeweled sylleblossom brooch pinned to her collar. Her hair an enervated blond and eyes a smokey blue; amiable hands eagerly accepted your father’s, shaking them gently.

“It is exceptional to see you, your majesty. You look well.” Father’s stout voice said with pride.

“It is good to see you too, all of you.“ She gestured to the rest of your party. “How was your trip?” Her voice was smooth yet scrupulous; the perfect concoction for a woman of her status. 

“It was enduring, we are all quiet jaded from it but could not be more elated to be here finally. The day we have all planned for is finally here. It brings an utmost happiness to my heart.” Your father beamed a contagious smile that infected the Queen and your governess who stood beside him. The joy on their faces produced a weak smile of your own.

“We will make sure you are all very comfortable when we return to the manor but for now; please reintroduce to me to your daughter, it has been some time since we have seen each other.” Midway as her delicate voice spoke, the hazy cobalt eyes found your still figure. 

You had dawned a mauve dyed dress floor length that was the color of your family’s house. It would be the last time you could wear it proudly with your name. Among it was a layered jacket to protect from the cold spring air as well a silver necklace with your given insignia. Your hair was let loose around your neck and face, it flowed gently in the afternoon’s Zephyr. Sylva’s face glowed two shades brighter at the sight of you. 

“Yes.” Father cleared his voice, presenting you to your future mother in law with a gentle push. 

“My.. Lady Y/N. How you’ve grown. When was it that the last time I saw you? –You were a rambunctious little she-devil.” The queen adored you silently next to her delicate words; you gave your best curtsy in attempt to impress. 

“Thank you. It has been nine years, Your Majesty. How courteous of you to see us here safely.” Your voice was meekly refined beside the wispy chuckle made from her comment; your insides were quivering with anxiety that the queen spotted like a hawk. Had she seen herself in you? A nimble arm linked with your own, pulling you away from your family. They followed closely.

“Of course- I was eager to see my soon-to-be daughter-in-law,” Sylva said as she led you. The faint scent of her rose and jasmine perfume made you feel at home. “Come now.”

The second woman of the ensemble stood with her hands latched around a wreath made of noble azure flowers. She greeted with a placid beam that could only make you think that she might have been an angel. She had all the attributes of one; timid rosy lips, fair snow-like skin and long golden hair that resembled spun thread. She, like her mother, was dressed in long blue and white robes, it matched the shade of her iridescent eyes. You’d seen her face in pictures and news articles, there was no one else she could be other than the Oracle.

“My daughter, The Princess Lunafreya and Oracle of Eos.” The queen’s voice gave you a nudge towards the spectacle of a human. You had never had the chance to meet in the few times you’d been to Tenebrae.

“It is sensational to meet you, at last, Lady Y/N. I cannot express how happy I am knowing you are joining our family.” Lunafreya’s words and being reminded you of an angelic harp. Her speech sliding like notes on a music sheet, each word perfectly composed. She was the impeccable symbol of decorum and poise. Your self-confidence felt like it had taken a hit just wittnessing her. 

“I made this wreath for you. It is common in times of celebration we wear a crown made of Sylleblossoms.” Amidst her benevolent voice, Lunafreya offered the ethereal wreath to you. Bowing your head, she placed it among your bangs and curled hair. “They bring prosperity and luck. This flower was a gift from the Goddess Shiva. I prayed she’d smile upon this day for you.” 

“Your prayers have not fallen on deaf ears. The Glacian is kind-hearted.” You replied with a sublime tone. You fluttered your eyes open as the weight settled on your crown, leaning upwards so you and the princess locked gazes. “She has blessed us with this exquisite day.” 

Your eyes caught the figure of a tall darkly clad woman, you didn’t remember seeing her before but she lingered near Lunafreya with her fair hands tucked together at her waist. A sliver of a smirk zipped over her mouth, her profound celestial amber eyes peering at your lowered figure. The atmosphere around here was entirely benevolent. Later it would come to your knowledge she was a messenger of the Astrals who was bound to the Oracle. 

“That she has.” The princess’ cool voice said. In your haze of blue petals; Lunafreya’s hands took yours into her’s. Her expression the utmost heartfelt. “I hope we can soon become good friends.”

“Thank you, your Highness. I hope so as well.” You both gave each other an assuring look that the implantation of your budding friendship would soon blossom with time. 

Lunafreya’s tender hold slipped between your tremulous digits, the Queen had stolen you once more. This time it was towards the man whom been eyeing since you departed from the train. He stood tall with pallid skin and milk colored hair, back stiffened as you and his mother came towards him.

“Y/N. Do you remember Ravus?” The queen’s voice soft and sweet. You breathed a low chuckle because the question was clearly rhetorical. How could you forget him?

“Never. I have awaited this day a very long time. I hope his Majesty is well?” Your voice had a certain perk to it, it was possibly the nervousness to finally see Ravus in front you after not seeing him for little less than a decade. You released another dedicated curtsy. Ravus silently responded with a refined bow. The transaction was already becoming unfortunately awkward.

Ravus had grown up in that time. He was tall, much more than you and his hair was long enough to graze his broad shoulders. Traces of freckles still lingered across his face and the morning blue color of his eyes had never faded; it was still that velvety hue that was like a mark that he was meant to be royalty. Something incredibly alluring left you lost as he stared back at you with what appeared an irritated expression.

When he was fifteenth– a year after you’d met– the former king had passed away from illness. The queen ruled in his place until he’d turned eighteen, your family visited to attend his coronation. Seeing Ravus became a tribulation, he was either too busy or just lost to you in the short time you were there. Father had told you about the future and what you were to become, you were curious to learn of the man whom would be your husband. At last, you had caught him in the Western halls of the manor at dusk on the last day. 

He was talking with a woman that appeared to be maybe a year or two older than him; her appearance pale and hair a shade of steel. Witnessing you trot wistfully up to the newly crowned king was her sign to leave. With a wave, the stranger left Ravus in a cross mood. Anything you asked or said was just replied with silent and short answers, but before your departure, Ravus gave you a peck on the cheek. His warm lips were chapped but never had you felt a softer touch in your whole life. You really didn’t understand but your fledgling heart was thrilled. From that day forward, you regretfully found yourself in love. 

Ravus held a long hesitant stare, the blue of his eyes a deep navy. He was examining you up and down, Sylva’s buoyant demeanor dwindled as her son remained silent. 

“Ravus..” She whispered to remind him. This made him snap out of his fixation.

“Pardon. Welcome, my lady. I am well. I too have been looking forward to this.” The king’s words were low and unstructured as if he didn’t know what to say. Unbecoming for a king, he stuttered before speaking again. “I hardly recognized you. You were very small when we last saw each other.” 

You’d managed to untie yourself once more from Sylva’s knot and beckon yourself closer to your future husband. His gaze followed you, freezing into place once you were no more than two feet apart.

“Isn’t time funny like that? His Majesty to has changed.” Your lustrous orbs rolled over the length of his lanky body. Taking in his sight and his smell; your heart beating as fast as war drum inside your chest. The tender nestling feelings you had felt for him as a child reverberated as you soaked yourself in his presence. It took sheer strength and will not to let your frantic emotions reflect outwardly. This was technically still the first impression. 

“Hmm? How so?” Ravus’ voice said with naturally deep too. A shred of interest cocking in his right brow>

“When I last saw his Majesty, he was a boy. Now he’s grown into a man who displays pure divinity and kingly composure. Though we have been apart, I have read of your trials like your most recent conflict with the Imperial Army. How you and my father stood fast together to keep them from accessing the Southern Path into Tenebrae and Accordo. I consider it an honor to be the bride of a man who is a hero among his people and defend his homeland.” Your soften voice made Ravus become silent. His harden stature found some relaxation in your words. 

“I hope I can make His Majesty happy, as he does unto me.” Lastly slipping out. You gave a glint of a smile, hoping it would be returned.

“I ..” Ravus stuttered again, he molded over the words. “Hope so as well.” 

The king was not known for his display of emotions; he was a triumph of selected breeding and regal teachings. Emotion was devalued as a weakness, you tried to not let his short words get to you. You could only hope that when behind closed doors a new, more pliable Ravus would be discovered. For now, you offered him the smile and bow on your head. Sylva beckoned the staff to prepare for departure, the chocobos disturbed from their preening, yelped jaunty coos. 

“There is much to be done and you are tired, let us make haste back to the manor.” Ravus, sharp like a knife gestured you towards the carriage. Sylva shot him a sore glance as you left his presence. 

Yourself and your family collected in the second carriage, Ravus, Lunafreya and the Queen in the first. You mumbled idle chatter with your family while you finally let a cool breath of relief. The interaction, short and sweet, had taken a lot out of you. It wasn’t as bad as you expected, it could have been worst but Ravus still carried a disgruntled attitude for you but he’d tamed severely over the years immensely. Your governess relentlessly told you it was just butterflies and pre-wedding jitters. Her white lies were calming. Father just remained silent, reading something on his cellular device. 

Meanwhile ahead in the first carriage. 

“I do not want to marry her.” Ravus lashed with an acute growl.

“Not this again.” With a sigh, Sylva groaned. “We are not having this argument.”

“I do not. We have nothing in common other than our alliance.” He continued, staring out the cabin’s window. He sat ahead of Lunafreya who was beside her familiar and Sylva next to Ravus. 

“You made a promise to your father that you would marry her. Breaking off the engagement would also mean breaking the alliance. You’d essentially be letting the Empire waltz right in on our doorstep. How many times do I have to stress you about this?” The queen reminded to make a point to her wayward son. Ravus furrowed his white brows at the passing scenery. 

“I am the King, what I say becomes reality and if say I do not wish to marry the Y/LN girl. Then so be it. She and her family will stay for the evening but in the morning we are sending them back!” Ravus snapped towards his mother, gritting his teeth amidst their glowering showdown. 

“Ravus–!” Sylva hastefully retaliated but it was Lunafreya’s words that cut her off. The princess saw her relatives kindling an argument that she felt unnecessary. 

“Mother is right. The Y/LNs are the Wardens of the West. Keepers of the Gate between Niflheim and Tenebrae.” Lunafreya spoke up, it caught her brother’s attention. He had an everlasting respect for her, almost more than he did for his mother. The anger he’d been boiling simmered seeing her porcelain figure beside the messager. 

“I’m sure…If you gave Lady Y/N a chance, you might come to love her.” The azure orbs of the Oracle drifting to the verdant scenery. The carriage shook under the cobblestone path. “She emitted a calming energy when we touched. I feel her heart is good and a burning passion is lit within her soul.” She looked back to her brother. 

“I think you can find it in your heart to accept this marriage and live a life of freedom next to her. Love could even bloom with time if you let it.” Her voice began to trail off, the messenger beside her with a calm simper across her lips. “..- As well she is quite attractive. I can only imagine what beautiful children you would have.” 

Ravus let out a slick of his tongue, Lunafreya silencing with her face downwards. Her brother’s temper was quick to flare up in times like this. Any more antagonizing could cause a deal of trouble. 

“You have to start thinking of the future of Tenebrae, Ravus.” The queen chimed off her daughter. Everyone’s gazes had adverted from each other, melting into the quiet of the afternoon. 

“I will have no more of this.” Ravus cut the conversation there and then. Just in time too, the patting of Chocobo’s feet started to plap the granite tiling of the Manor’s back courtyard. Both carriages lurching at their stop. 

As you peered out the sheer chiffon curtains of the carriage’s window, you were taken aback by the number of people awaiting your arrival. The Manor – in the name was more of a group of castles freckling the verdant mountainsides. Ravus kept a court of many, there was more than you could count and they all waited for you; his bride to be. An elegant servant opened the door, your father stepping out first and helping you out, dress trailing over the metal steps. Ravus, already departing, went ahead without your entourage, likely to attend his kingly duties. His tall physique striding down the pillared halls beside a cluster of darkly dressed gentlemen. You felt thrown to the wolves but thank goodness for the princess, quickly she came to your aid.

A clash of welcomes and soft greetings bombarded you. Some gave you bouquets of flowers, others shook your hand, one elderly woman even kissed you on the cheek. You beamed elegance towards them all, you felt the princess radiating with joy. Everyone was so overjoyed to see you, praising you with luck and excitement of the wedding to come. You thumbed the stalks of the simple bouquets you’d been given, it calmed your nervousness; every few moments you’d find yourself somewhere completely new. You had absolutely no idea where Lunafreya was taking you. She gave you a pleasant squeeze of reassurance. 

In the coming hours, you’d been shown a wing of the Manor that was to be yours and the king’s. There was a vast bedchamber, bathroom, a few living spaces and dining room. The spectacular decor of Tenebrian tile, blue chiffon, and vaulted windows overlooking the sculpted hillside with marbled walling. They were staples of decor you’d seen in pictures. It was an exuberant display of regality, it felt so luxurious compared to your huntress background. You were used to the scent of pine, stonewalls, and taxidermy. Sparkling crystal chandeliers were fresh of breath air from the ones made of antlers. The sensation you felt as you gazed at yourself in the floor length mirror of your new bathroom was one you never felt. Would this be the last time you would ever see this version of yourself? The winds of change felt warm on your face. 

A set of hand-maidens groomed you for that evening’s dinner. They pulled your hair up high into a fancy updo that was popular in the capital, dressed you in a deep heliotrope ruffled chiffon dress and wrapping your neck in a waterfalling diamond necklace. Finishing off with a pin of sylleblossoms in the curls of your hair. Your digits grazed over the shimmer gems. It was foreign, you felt exposed and unlike anything you’d felt before but you gave yourself the time to appreciate all had happened up til now. Wordlessly you uttered a prayer to the Glacian; your sovereign goddess.Requesting for her benevolent strength to step outside your bedroom and make way to the dining room where Ravus and the rest of your family awaited. 

You were ever in her favor. A muster of strength rushed over you, taking your gem-studded clutch zealously, lifting your dress as you sped down the hall.

A group of maids and two guards accompanied you to the dining hall. As you came to a grand door, a woman– the same you’d seen speaking with Ravus years ago– stood in front of it. 

She was fairly taller than you, wearing armor that resembles something like a mystical Jormungand. None of it maintained a drop of femininity than her oval-shaped face that was smooth like silk; you were curious what her status was among the king’s court as she looked to be a fairly high ranking officer. The deep onyx shade of her armor paired wholly beside steel-grey hair that was held high in a tight ponytail. This stranger examined you with piercing cinereal eyes, shooting right through your slender body like an arrow. She held such a flat expression that it was impossible to read what she could be thinking, you adverted from her soulless gaze.

“Ma’am. The king has been awaiting your arrival.” Her voice artic cold, you nodded an apology to the mysterious woman. She pounded the glossy floor with her staff; the doors behind her opening up. The haze of chatter and food drew you in like a lasso. 

Night had befallen the city. Dinner was held in a room that was stretched out near vaulted windows; it’s view that of the water gardens. Ravus sat at the end with an open seat next to him. His mother, sister, and your father were near. A few high ranking members of the court as well other ladies and lords like your father. You attempted to slip in yourself as stealthy as you could, the sound of your heels clicking on the tile and a servant announcing you didn’t help. Everyone raised, Ravus the last to do so, his chairs braying. 

The king had changed from his day clothing into a suit, dyed a lovely shade of black with a cobalt details and matching tie. Hair slicked back smooth; strands of loose hairs falling to his forehead, likely from already enduring the evening. Something about the dim lighting and gothic ambiance he was bestowing made a shiver go down your spine. 

“Thank you for your patience, my lords. I am afraid that my excitement of the grandeur of the manor made me lose track of time. I hope I have not kept you long.” You apologized harmoniously, Ravus offered the chair beside him quietly. He may have a boorish attitude at times but it did not mean he lacked in courtly manners. Once you had settled into your seat, the mindless conversation continued among the pacifying harmony of violins and cello in the background.

The table was displayed with many delights; a braised catoblepas breast was the main course, perfectly brown with a hint of charred ends, a stalk of rosemary laid upon it. The smell was divine, salivating just looking at it. The dish was surrounded by sauteed vegetables as well other smaller entrees and delights, each looked more extravagant than the other. You never had anything like this back home. 

One of the finely dressed waiters poured your crystal chalice with a vivid crimson wine. You nodded to them in thanks, the taste was a bit off-putting for your virgin tongue but you sipped it anyway to not insult your host. Ravus had already begun on his second glass and worked through his plate. He ignored your presence, sometimes catching the conversation with Luna who sat across from you, though you would catch him side eyeing you time to time.

He already looks like he’s been drinking. You couldn’t help to think, a thick scent of drupe persisted near him.

“Ravus, doesn’t Lady Y/N look nice this evening?” The princess tempted Ravus, you were halfway through finishing your meal 

He set down his chalice, finally taking your appearance in; you lifted your gossamer eyes from your plate, softly chewing your food. 

“That she does.” Ravus mumbled flatly, Lunafreya tried to not let out a sigh. At least she tried and you silently thanked her for it. 

“Thank you. His Majesty looks handsome this evening as well.” You meant it, but regret saying it; Ravus ignored the comment anyway gingerly sipping his chalice. This gave you a chance to spot the trinket he wore on his right index finger; a silver ring with the Flueret crest on it. 

“So– Lady Y/N. How are you enjoying Zoldara Henge so far?” One of the lords asked of you. Tenderly, you wiped your mouth. The table looked to you for an answer. 

“It’s quite beautiful. The vast size, shades of green and elegant architecture. I’m very keen on seeing every inch. The difference from the border is immense. All we have is tall pine trees, Sabertusks, and snow.” You made yourself laugh, it let everyone else join in too, all but Ravus. 

“But I believe I will enjoy living here. The heat might be a trial though I am sure that will come with time.” You followed by sipping at your chalice. 

“I know when I came to live here from Accordo, it was the opposite. I was used to the heat. My first winter we had at least three quilts in our bedchamber. I never wanted to get up because it was so cold.” Sylva’s chime brought another round of tame laughter. Again Ravus stayed silent, you could see the boredom bubbling in the pits of his eyes. Did this man ever smile? It was like he was born with a permanent scowl. 

“What are your plans once you become Queen?” Another Lord questioned, this brought Ravus’ attention, he glanced over to you; likely interested in what you had to say. You hesitated, returning his gaze before you could answer. 

“I was hoping–… That I might be able to tour the city and surrounding villages. G-Get a chance to see what we can improve and learn from. With the teetering war with Nifihiem… I am sure there is much to be heard. Our country’s livelihood is at stake.” You sought the faces of your dinner guests, rolling your word gently out of your mouth; trailing the end back to Ravus who only presented you with a scowl.

“And what of Niflheim. What will you do as queen if they finally break through the border and plot an attack upon the nations? Their fires raining down on us. They already have begun to crumble at both ours and Accordo. If they continue to build a more advanced arsenal… There will be nothing that can stop them.” Ravus’ shocking statement brought all attention upon him. War only had grazed the dinner, now Ravus submerged it in it.

“I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?” His question took you by surprise. Why? is this some kind of test?

“Ravus, dear, let us not talk about the war at dinner.” With her tender voice, Sylva attempted to soothe her son. They fell on deaf ears. 

“Or do you plan on just wasting your time prancing around attending social gatherings, spending tax-payer gil and throwing charity balls like some spoiled mollycoddle? Is there anywhere in your plan to actually focus on the matter that any day we could be in a war-zone? Do you even know how to wield a weapon? Or the courage to slay one of the Nif’s magitek worriers?” Ravus brandished his smooth words like razors to cut deep into you. Anxiety began to stab the lining of your butterfly infested gut. 

Granted being a queen of a country meant you would be subject to the social eye. Coming off as charitable and empathic was important as was your knowledge of world events and combative strategy. You thumbed the linen in your lap, hesitant and rolling Ravus’ question in your head. His piercing gaze demanded an answer. 

Sylva leered at Ravus from her seat. she may be his mother, but he was king and her words could only go so far. To be honest, there was nothing anyone could do, no one dare challenged their king. 

“As… His Majesty knows.” Your hands tucked into your lap. “My family derives from one of the harshest terrains of Tenebrae. We are bred to endure.–” 

Your father stared at you with intent. Everyone at the table had halted their feasting to hear what you had to say. In times like this, you would search for your pendant for comfort. Maybe this will show him that I care. Your thoughts pondered, the haze of his blue eyes were glued to you.

“The last half of a century has been riddled with war and tribulations. We adapted naturally as any creature would. We have honed our skills to remain steadfast, becoming one of the strongest divisions in the country. Though I am unlike you or father and brother; being skilled in the way of battle. I can still assure you, my King, that I am a warrior at heart. If Nifihiem comes, I will play my part to protect my country.” 

You felt your father smile upon you. Ravus toiled in his irritation. You had the sensibility to try and ignore it though it was prodding at your profile. 

“I will turn my people so they are safe from the fires, I will lead and heal them until there is no more bloodshed.. and I will stand by my King til my dying day.” 

The room fell into a warm silence, the sound of the fountains outside trickling beside the cool evening winds. Hardly understanding where you found the strength to banter off like that, frankly, you were impressed with yourself. A shred of you wanted to thrill Ravus, it took a pinch of courage to glance up at him.

“That is my duty and I gladly accept it.” Your soft tone left his mouth to unhinge slightly. It was the most vulnerable state you’d seen the whole evening, it was very becoming you thought but quickly it dissipated when another spoke up. 

“Spoken like a true queen.” You heard Sylva admire from across you. She was glowing with pride as well as your father. “And you spoke it so beautifully.” 

“Thank you, my intentions are true, my queen.” The sensation you felt seeing your to-be step-mother’s lit bright like the evening sky brought a rush of excitement. Your gaze shifts back to Ravus whom was requesting a third cup from one of the waiters. 

Father lifted himself off from his chair. 

“With that allow me to make a toast.” He elevated his full chalice, gesturing towards the couple of the evening. Everyone followed suit. “To the King, long may he reign –” A cheer burst from the table. “And my daughter.–”

A silence returned. Your father’s eyes eased, his typical stone-hearted expression was that of love and tenderness. It was beautiful. You rarely had the chance to ever see him like this; relishing in his vulnerable state, your own eyes began to water. 

“I could not be more proud of you. Soon… I shall be addressing you her Majesty Y/N, Queen of Tenebrae.” Hearing it just made a shiver zip up your spine, it was baffling that this was actually reality, people talk about these things, things that seem always far off and distance but never true. Yet here you were, living in the future that had been spoken about since you were a child. You looked up both lengths of the table; down towards the king and the other which was littered with the lords and ladies of the court. You held your glass enough to acknowledge the toast; Ravus copied you reluctantly. 

The sour taste of wine gave you the urge to cringe, your lips twisted until the taste washed away. It was bit funny, soon this kind of evening would become simplistic and regular. Except a different crest would be pinned to your collar or sit on your neck and finger. You admired the shape of it above Ravus who had a largely white, black and plum shield engraved with the Flueret crest; a dance of stripes, floral arches, and a prancing winged Spiracorn. It paled to your trio of rambunctious Sabertucks gnawing at feathered javelins that your father wore on his collar. Wistfully, you lingered into a dream of the future in Tenebrae beside Ravus, thinking of the cute children you might have the life along with it. 

You phased from your fancy into the conversations of the table, hooking the most recent. Lunafreya was telling of her next tour as Oracle before she would wed Prince Noctis of Lucis the beginning of next year. You really had to give it to her, the princess was a strong-willed, driven individual who cherished and took pride in her position that was ordained by the gods. It was a risk, healing the sick and infectious, the scourage was an epidemic in some of the smaller, less guarded towns. The princess seemed all unphased by this, graciously jubilating how excited she was to visit them. Gazing at her soft lips rolled over the words that sped through, some said she was a beckon of light in Tenebrae; striking hope in all. Sitting here, right in front of her made you felt blessed you could meet such a woman in your lifetime. 

“I can see through your fictitious lies, I’m quite confounded at it that you had the gall to say it.” A low voice gruffly said towards you. It was Ravus, managing a lean towards you from his seat, hiding his lips with his glass. The words were quiet enough that not even Lunafreya caught on; she was being entertained by her mother. 

“.. What?” You scolded yourself for not properly addressing him but that didn’t matter. You blurted it from pure shock. 

“You heard me. What you said there… Just a bluff to enthuse my family. I’ve witnessed your breed. Groomed to be superlative little wives. Only taught how to fuck, carry an idle conversation and produce children. You say–.. that you’re a warrior at heart but come the days when there is actual bloodshed.” Ravus held in a breath, you sat completely frozen; his words carving into you like a knife. 

“You’ll just escape away like the dirty deerstalker narcissistic urchin you’ve always been.. I won’t let you pull me down nor will I give you the satisfaction of giving you any of my children or in any shape or form of ‘love’ that everyone has been so eager to promise you. We may be bound together because my father saw your land important and could use your family to an advantage but I can assure that I will send you back to the humility that is your forest sooner or later.” He hissed over his glass, the scent of his breath that of the wine made you scowl. Ravus was drunk-- or at least getting there. 

It took a few moments to process what he said, particularly his overexaggerated insult. Your stomach felt like a tea kettle lit under a bright flame; it filling with heat and steam, soon to burst. You had to get out of there and quick! He’d just insulted everything you stood for. Right in front of his entire court too. Your pupils widened as you sought your surroundings; lastly falling on Ravus’ smug face. 

“Narcissitic..” You rolled over his words. The rest didn’t come out, your internal kettle had overflown. 

Your chair wailed a jarring screech as you pushed it from you. Drawing attention to you, your shimmering necklace rattled like a chime across your neck.

“Y/N?” Lunafreya’s gentle voice pondered, gazing up at you. Your nostrils flared with Ifrit’s fire torched in your eyes, Ravus, surprised, witness you tower over him. 

It felt like someone was puppeteering you-- yet it was so goddamn fulfilling. Quick like a kill; you slapped Ravus across his acrimonious face, slick, whacking sound of your palm hitting the tenderness of his cheek echoed in the dining room. You intended it to be more of a wake-up call.. but you guess you bit a wee bit too much force into it. Ravus froze there, his face emotionless and turned away from the force you’d relinquished unto him.

The king turned his head slowly with a ruminating grimace, stinging your rosy face with his cerulean eyes; their haze like Leviathan's watery fury. The curvatures of his sculpted face never had loomed so deep, you found yourself proud yet mixed of your actions. Standing like a statue, you held fast and would not give into his frightful appearance. 

A painful bite tingled the surface of your hand, twiddling your slender digits until the sensation soothed. Lunafreya switched from your huffing figure to her still brother’s. It was then you came to your senses; lifting your ruffled skirt, spinning towards the exit and storming out attentively with your nose in the air, your silver heels clicking loudly upon the smoky grey marble floors. The whole time your father and the whole rest of the table watching you with shocked fixations. 

“Yo-Your majesty! --” His guttural voice coughed, “F-Forgive my daughter’s actions!” He shuffled from his chair, legs quaking due to the fact you’d just slapped your king and future husband. The consequences of your actions terrified him, even more so as the rest of the table began to gossip, two of the ladies sitting at the table coming to their King’s aid. 

Lunafreya, attempting to keep her brother afloat emotionally, pressed a palm on the hand that wasn’t trembling over his raised cheek. His wintery complexion throbbed a crimson color, spreading a delicate hand-shaped imprint front the corner of his lips to the start of his temple. Gentle voices reached out to him yet Ravus was too caught in his own thoughts to adhere what they were saying; he’d only succumb to Lunafreya as her ethereal words pried his attention away.

“What did you say to her?” She looked for the truth in his eyes, Ravus faltered with a silent crumbling apprehensive wince. He wenched the skin of his brow bridge with a sigh, his forehead wrinkling among the freed strands of moonlight pigmented locks.

“Your Majesty! Are you alright? Please forgive what my daughter did -- I will remedy this straight away!” Your father, frightfully clamoring his words, made for the doorway. Bumbling a few more frets at the end of the table, Ravus was far to distance and uncaring to hear. 

You’d sped out of there earlier, pushing the grand doors wide open; it had shaken the guardsmen outside. Tthe silver woman with mystical armor stared wide-eyed at him as he shuffled down the luminescence alabaster halls. She’d made her chance to peer into the flustered dining room, getting a glimpse of the commotion you’d caused. 

Finding your apartment was terrible, the manor was a maze and you felt like the rat. With the aid of a maid, you finally found the large mahogany door to your wing. Gluing yourself to the chiseled side of it after closing it swiftly behind you, heaving a reliving breath. The ruckus you’d caused made your governess peek over the head of her book from the azure love seat in the middle of the room. Knowing you and your antics, she instinctively laid it on the coffee table. 

“You’re early?” Her questioning maternal grasp wringing tight around you. 

“I slapped him!” The words boomed from your dry throat. 

“Who?!” Snapping back like a rubber band, she jumped from her seat. 

“The king!” The crash of realization thundered over you like a wave. You’d slapped the King of Tenebrae, the man who rules the realm and provides protection to your family. Not to mention he was to be your husband! You’d spent years preparing for this and now ruined it by letting your dumbfounded emotions control you. -- Granted yes he insulted you, your family and your home but did not validate violence. You wanted to throw yourself out of the balcony right there and then.

“What in the si-- Why the hell did you do that?!” She struggled towards to you as fast she could. Your eyes started to glaze with a coating of painful tears. 

“He--! H-He said these rude things to me at dinner and I l-let myself get carried away! I don’t know why he said them or if I angered him! Bu-But--” A calming coo and reassuring finger sealed your trembling lips. Tranquil eyes soothing the emotional storm brewing inside you. 

“I’m... I'm sure there is something we can figure out. Let’s go back and apologize to him.” She tugged at your forearm but you stiffened. 

“I’m not saying sorry to him!--” Your governess turned back to you, a dismal curiosity behind her spectacled eyes. “If anyone should apologize it is him!” 

“Why?” 

You bit your lip, you frankly weren’t in the mood to repeat his harrowing laborious words. He insulted your existence. He viewed you all as pawns in a chessboard, just fodder for the Empire to slowly gnaw at until he had a decent plan to be rid of them. The beating muscle in your chest suffering that you couldn’t mold the words to one of your most beloved family members. 

It was then your father came bursting through the door, reflecting the flames you’d burned earlier. He made a beeline for you, soullessly pushing your governess aside and into a side table. 

“Do you have any idea what you have cost us!?” He howled, you planted your feet on the ground, prepping for his attack. Fists balled tightly at your sides. 

Just like you’d done unto the king, your father returned ten-fold. He whipped a formidable slap across the length of your face. The force plunged you to your knees, the sharp sound echoing in through the vaulted ceilings of the living room. You heard a gasp come from your governess aside the gritting of teeth and the faint trace of iron tinging the back of your mouth. 

“You have just ruined years of work! You best hope the king will overlook --” He wrapped his grasp painfully over the naked flesh of your upper arm, ripping you from the ground. Your feet found the will to stumble unto the heels you’d been forced to wear, they shook to maintain a fragile balance. Just to falter when another slap reel the other cheek. Your face freckled and swollen a beet red. 

“If he does not you will be shamed through the country, dishonoring yourself and your house.” The strength he lashed into a shake for your attention would cause a hellish bruise on your arm; feeling your muscle and bone wobble underneath his grip. “No one will want to marry you.” 

You shot a beam of rebellious intention, scorching into your father’s face. He retaliated with a toothsome scowl. 

“I honored my house by protecting its name!” You angrily hissed. “If you let me--!”

“By doing so you harm the king!? Your execution was poorly made!” He got ahold of your other arm, squeezing them both tight. Your father is a tall, lumbering man easily controlling your frail body. “Pray that the King doesn’t reconsider our alliance.” 

“Mother never wanted this any of this to begin with--!” You attempted to strike at the weakness of your father’ stone heart but you were shoved to the ground, this time to your knees; you crawled to the nearest piece of furniture. The textured chiffon of your dress sanding down your kneecaps. You anchored yourself to an armchair, using its plush body to pull yourself upwards. 

“Pray to the six for forgiveness! That they might take pity on you!--” Deafened to his words, they were promptly cut off by the second pair of heavy footsteps. This made your father swivel around from your miserable state. 

“I think that is far enough, Lord Y/LN.” You recognized that voice, it was Ravus.


End file.
